


she's the queen of all i've seen

by americaninja



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: Confessions can be awkward sometimes.





	she's the queen of all i've seen

**Author's Note:**

> About time I wrote something that's f/f.  
> Title comes from "Lyla" by Oasis.  
> Apologies for the formatting again, I got very frustrated.

“Chrom?” Lissa said from the doorway.

If Chrom heard her (and he probably hadn’t), he gave no notice; he merely continued to pore over the map on the table.

She walked up next to him and stared at the map in silence with him, him concentrating deeply and her pretending to understand.

“So where are we on this?” she finally asked.

Chrom nearly jumped out of his skin. “Gods, Lissa! Don’t do that!” He ran his hand through his hair and breathed deeply. “Now, what do you need?”

“How do you know if you’re in love with someone?”

 _Straight to the point, that girl always is,_ Chrom thought. His stomach jolted, but he tried to cover it by raising an eyebrow. “And why would you need to know that?”

“Wellllll…” Lissa said.

\---

**Earlier that day…**

“Lissa, may I speak to you?” Maribelle said.

Lissa looked up from the sword she was polishing to find her friend standing silhouetted in the entrance to the armory tent. “Sure, c’mon in!”

Maribelle’s eyes darted towards Stahl, who was also in the tent polishing the spears. “Alone, if you please.”

“Oh. Uh, sure. Be right back,” Lissa said in Stahl’s general direction before leaving the tent.

Maribelle led Lissa to a large shady tree, far enough away from the camp that they would be alone but near enough that they would hear if someone called for them. She put her parasol down and hesitantly seated herself on the grass. After a moment, she patted the spot next to her, and Lissa promptly lay down, propping her head up on her folded arms. “So, what did you wanna talk about, Mari?”

Maribelle swallowed. Her mind and heart were racing to see which would fail first. She lightly fanned her face to try and mask her nerves. “Beautiful day, is it not? A good day for… for uh, talking about… important things.”

Lissa blinked and sat up. “Well? What important things?”

Maribelle pulled up a handful of grass. Her expression shifted rapidly: her eyes widened and darted about, then scrunched up in a mask of deep thought and confusion. Finally, her face settled into a look of total peace. She turned to a somewhat startled Lissa and clasped the other girl’s hands in her own. “Lissa, my dear, I simply must confess. I have kept this a secret for far too long. I… I love you. I love you more than the stars, than the moon and sun. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to spend all my days with you. I… I do hope you understand.”

Lissa did _not_ quite understand. She went totally blank. Her mind scrambled for something, anything, that she could say. “But… aren’t there… I mean, there are so many men in the army, surely…”

Maribelle laughed, a short, sharp shriek. “Men? Fie on them! I have met many men, and never once have I felt how I feel when I look at you. When I look at you, I feel… complete. I have met pleasant men, and not so pleasant men. Men have been interested in me romantically, but I have never been able to return the feeling. And I do not mind it. Not when I have you. In years past, I have had passing flights of fancy for other noblewomen in the past, but eventually they all showed their true colors. They were all so horrendously cruel and uncaring for others. Not like you.”

Lissa’s face was burning. Sure, Maribelle had always been close to her, and sure, she was basically Maribelle’s only friend, but love? That had never crossed her mind. What should she say?

“I’ll, uh… I’ll t-think about it,” is what she said.

Maribelle’s eyes drifted down to the grass. “Very well. I understand. I do apologize if I have… upset you.”

“Y-Yeah.” With that, Lissa hastily stood and left, hurrying back to the armory. Thousands of half-formed thoughts bumped around in her head as she walked, and she couldn’t make heads or tails of any of them. They certainly didn’t leave when she picked up the sword and attempted to finish polishing it.

When she dropped the sword for the third time in as many minutes and heard Stahl let out an irritated huff, she decided she needed to get help.

\---

“So, uh. That’s what happened,” she said to Chrom.

Chrom sighed inwardly. _How had she not seen it?_ he thought. Everyone had seen how Maribelle wanted so badly to be more than Lissa’s friend. No, that wasn’t fair to Lissa.

“Okay, so that’s what happened. Knowing that you’re in love, huh?” He flushed. “Well, in the past, when I saw Robin… my stomach would start to buzz. My thoughts grew cloudy. When he was in the same room as me, it took all my willpower just to focus on the task at hand. I spent so much of my downtime just… thinking about him. Trying to spend time with him when possible. Took awhile for me to realize just what the hell I was actually thinking of. And once I realized I was in love, well… I’m sure you can fill in the gaps.”

Lissa rolled her eyes. “I think we all can.”

Chrom glared at his sister. “Anyway, you may not feel exactly the same as I did, but I think if you sit down for a bit and just think about how you feel when you’re around her, you’ll probably come to a conclusion.”

“And… and what if I come to the conclusion that I don’t love her like she does me?” Lissa whispered.

Chrom shrugged. “Then you don’t love her like she loves you. Sucks, I know. But do you still want to be her friend?”

“More than anything.”

“Then tell her. I think she’ll be okay with it. She might be hurting for a while, but she would rather be your friend than be nothing to you at all. Be honest with yourself. I can’t help you find your true feelings, but I want you to be happy. Both of you, really. So give it some time and thought. Things’ll work out, I swear.”

Lissa smiled. “Thanks, Chrom.” She threw her arms around him and ran off to her tent. Chrom chuckled a little as he watched her go.

\---

Lissa spent the rest of the evening in her tent, only leaving to eat dinner, where she spoke to Sully and assiduously avoided Maribelle’s gaze. When she returned, she flung herself on her cot to think.

How did she feel when she saw Maribelle? Happy, obviously, but now that she thought about it, there was something more. She always felt… excited. There was this sensation like Maribelle wanted something more from her, but she didn’t know what and she didn’t know how to ask. Now she at least knew what that something more was.

Did she spend her free time thinking about Maribelle. Well… hang on… yes, actually. Quite a bit of it, really. _How is Maribelle? What’s she doing? Is she holding up in these conditions? I wonder if I should go talk to her. I bet she would like that._ And then she almost always ended up in Maribelle’s tent. Talking. Looking into her face. Her delicately beautiful face, which was always awash with joy when she spoke to Lissa. A joy that never seems to appear when she is talking to anyone else, even if that person is someone she respects. A joy more beautiful than words.

“Oh gods,” Lissa mumbled.

There it was, alright.

\---

The next day, after breakfast, Lissa found Maribelle tending to the staves. “Can I talk to you?” Her eyes flickered to and from Libra, also hard at work. “Alone?”

They ended up under the same tree, but they did not sit.

“Maribelle, I’ve been thinking, and… oh, how do I say this…” Lissa said, her words trailing off.

Maribelle’s stomach flipped about. Even since Lissa had left to go think the day before, she had worried incessantly. Had she done the right thing, confessing like that? Was Lissa angry? What would happen to their friendship? Lissa had never seemed keen on love — no, that wasn’t right. She just never seemed to think about love like Maribelle often did. She was expecting a rejection.

She didn’t get one.

“I love you too.”

Maribelle’s jaw dropped. Then she took a moment to compose herself, to rearrange her face into something calmer. “Do… do you mean it?”

Lissa nodded. The tension that had built in her shoulders without her noticing melted away when she spoke. A shining, relieved smile spread over her face. “I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realize it. I’m sorry.”

Maribelle threw her arms around Lissa’s shoulders. Lissa was a little taken aback, but she couldn’t deny just how good it felt to feel Maribelle holding her like that. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I would have waited forever and a day for that response. I’m just… so glad you feel the same.” Tears welled in her eyes.

Lissa felt them building in hers too. “I’m glad I understand now,” she said as they drew apart. On a whim, a whim that felt so right, she took Maribelle’s hand and kissed it. Maribelle gasped. They looked into each other’s eyes. They knew what they were going to do.

And there, under the sprawling oak tree, they kissed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
